nationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jedi training
s would go on missions with their Jedi Masters to learn from experience.]] Jedi trained constantly to meet the intense requirements of the Jedi Order. Jedi could train in groups or in a Master–Apprentice relationship. In the Galactic Republic Circa 5,000 BBY, Jedi training was less strict than that of the post-Ruusan Order, with some Jedi beginning training in adulthood. Jedi Masters would often have multiple Padawans, who would be trained at one of the many training sites, such as that of Master Arca Jeth. At some points in the history of the Jedi Order, Jedi Masters would simply take the student to a place where they could focus on the training, with some Jedi even training in the comfort of their own homes, although this was rare and discouraged.Power of the Jedi Sourcebook Yoda teaches lightsaber combat to younglings.]] In the post-Ruusan Jedi Order, Jedi training became more organized and strict, with apprentices only being accepted for training as months-old children, with few exceptions. After Younglings were tested and approved for Jedi training, they moved to the Jedi Temple to begin training in groups with a Jedi Master. Basic techniques were taught, such as Form I of lightsaber combat, and basic uses of the Force. Occasionally a Jedi Knight or Jedi Master came to check on a Younglings' progress; if that Knight or Master saw a Youngling with promise, he or she would, with the Jedi High Council's approval, take that Youngling as his or her Padawan. The Padawan then traveled with his or her Master for a time, usually only a few years pre-adolescence to a few years post-adolescence, but the time spent could vary ad infinitum. The Jedi Knight/Master went on missions with his/her Padawan while teaching advanced lightsaber techniques and more about the Force. At the end of this training period, the teacher presented the Padawan before the High Council with a request for a Jedi Knighthood trial. If the Padawan passed the Knighthood trial, he or she became a Jedi Knight. If not, the teacher had to continue training with the Padawan until he or she was ready to once again face the trials. Some academies, however, did not follow such a strict regime, as was the case with the Almas Academy. Here, students were often accepted as adults or with a dark past which was generally frowned upon by the Jedi Council.Living Force Campaign Guide In the New Republic practice at the Jedi Praxeum on Yavin 4]] The system of Jedi training was looser in the post–Galactic Empire era in that Jedi students often did not begin training until much older than the younger age required in the Galactic Republic. They usually traveled to a Jedi academy to learn combat and Force techniques. Due to the destruction of much of the knowledge and the purge of many masters, lightsaber combat became simplified and many Force techniques were lost. ASP-19s were used for training. During this period, almost every Jedi was at some point trained personally by Master Luke Skywalker, with a few exceptions, such as Kyle Katarn, who would go on to teach at the Jedi academy on Yavin 4. Also, due to the lack of fully trained Jedi, it was common for masters to train multiple apprentices at the same time.Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy In the Galactic Alliance Following the Yuuzhan Vong War, the system of training Jedi became more regimented and organized, more closely resembling the setup of training in the Old Republic era. Students were divided into groups based on age, each group having a predetermined set of techniques to be learned, like Force Jump, Telekinesis, Force Persuasion, and centering exercises. Age groups included Woodoos, Rontos, and Banthas. As a student progressed into a new group, the level of training became more complex, calling for greater reliance on the Force. After the students built their own lightsaber, they were simply known as apprentices. One such program was a game called Skorch, where two teams of older apprentices used acrobatics and Force powers to send balls through the air, though it is the referee of the game who was being trained, his or her job being to discover the secret goals of each team, which was shown through the patterns of their movements. Appearances *''Star Wars: Jedi Apprentice (series)'' *''Star Wars: The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' junior novel *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Outbound Flight'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Quest (series)'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' junior novel *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Shadows of the Empire novel'' *''The Truce at Bakura'' *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''Jedi Academy Trilogy'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Darksaber'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' Sources *''Power of the Jedi Sourcebook'' *''Living Force Campaign Guide'' * * Notes and references Category:Jedi training Category:Assassins Category:Bounty hunters Category:Confederacy individuals Category:Cyborgs Category:Fallen Jedi Category:Females Category:Imperial enlisted personnel Category:Jedi Hunters Category:Near-Human Hybrids Category:Near-Humans Category:Post-Ruusan Jedi trainees Category:Sharpshooters and snipers Category:Sith minions